Talk:Total Drama: The Production
Polls After each chapter, I will post a poll. Be sure to vote! How was chapter NINE? Awesome! Great Good Could be better (If you choose this option, please explain how it could be better) Awful. (If you choose this option, please explain so) Do you think Hayley's elimination was fair? Yes No, Andrea deserved to get voted out. No, Bobby Jon failed his team. No, Ulysses really isn't good at challenges. Who has your favorite image? Alexander Andrea Bobby Jon Clark Darci Freddie Hayley Heidi Hunter Jerry Julia Kimmy Monica Nancy Peter Rosa Stephanie Tyson Ulysses Zubin Winner guessing Contest The rules are simple, leave your signature on who you want to win. No changing your guess after it's been made. Alexander - Andrea - --'D Spenstar!' 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Bobby Jon - SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Clark - Darci - Mrodd 21:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Freddie - Hayley - User:Darkdonpatch Watch her be elinimated in the next chapter Heidi - Hunter -- The Anonymous User 21:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Jerry - Julia - Happy April!Come talk with me and I'll give your town rain. 20:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Kimmy - Webly Monica ---'Ken Eleven!' 04:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Nancy - Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 18:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Peter - He'll probably be eliminated sooner than I think. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 20:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Rosa - Stephanie - Jason was here. 02:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) (I like her alot for some reason?) Tyson - Ulysses - Koops Zubin -Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Author Stuff This is where I tell you stuff. XD Goldenshane 20:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not getting a chapter up for two weeks. I'll try to get the chapters up more frequently. Goldenshane 18:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Chat You did do a better job on the character images for this story.--Bocaj910 21:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bocaj, you've gotten better since you've started too. --Goldenshane 21:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I really think I have a lot. Thanks :) --Bocaj910 21:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome Bocaj. --Goldenshane 21:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) go zub! XD Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 20:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really liked the intro chapter. It was a pretty good start. I'm rooting for Andrea, for obvious reason. :) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 21:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) So far so good! The team names are definitely...different, but not bad by any means. I am thinking Hunter will win it...I don't know why, he just feels like a winner (either him or Ulysses). Keep up the good work!- The Anonymous User 22:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The team names are based off of things in the production field. The animators are obvious. But the Rough Cuts a preliminary trial stage in the process of editing a film. Shots are laid out in approximate relationship to an end product without detailed attention to the individual cutting points. Basically, a type of film editing. Goldenshane 22:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really, really, really enjoyed the first chapter. I think it flowed a lot nicer than some of your earlier chapters of the last story. I can already tell that you plan on developing and making these characters complex without throwing it all out there, right away, or suddenly. I definitely look forward to it. I think Bobby Jon and Tyson stand out to me so far. I think that if Bobby Jon isn't out first, he'll make it very far. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, i'm blinded by it's epicness. O_O Codaa5If you want to get out alive... 21:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Steven! =) Goldenshane 21:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec...what just happened? Why did they vote for Clark, he didn't do anything wrong that I remember.- The Anonymous User 00:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I liked the chapter. I take it Clark was eliminated for not being friends with the majority of people? Well, at least he raised my awareness of Parcore. XD Nice hot dogging thing you threw in there. I'm not quite sure who I like, yet, but I do like Darci. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comments guys. The reason Clark was eliminated is because Clark hurt Alexander's ego. Jerry practically explains that at the end. Goldenshane 13:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Good first two chapters...I enjoyed it. Monica or Peter might be my favorite, I'm not sure which one yet. Kimmy doesn't really look like a downer, but I can sense it in her attitude. Anyways, I enjoyed it. A teeny bit disappointed that Alexander left, but I guess he ''was a lousy leader, after all. Keep up the good work, Shane. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 06:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Clark was the one who left...XD But thank you! I truly appreciate your comments. Goldenshane 13:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter Shane! (You know the rest of my opinion) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 18:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter bro! I must comment on one particular quote though. (“Well, Ulysses would just take charge, and Andrea…I don’t know why, but I just don’t trust her.” Peter answers.) Good call, Peter, good call. Stay away from that girl! xD! You know I'm just messin, Shane, but still... xD --'''D Spenstar! 21:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Great chappy, Shane! It was long, but, I like long chapters. Good way of referencing Jayco, and I think Ulysses could be mentioned by Jayco, as a cousin of his. The challenge was really creative, and I liked it a lot. Good job, Shane. :) So, another one bites the dust...Freddie will be missed by all (well, by me anyway). I think after this chapter, I like Jerry, Peter and Zubin better than I did before, not to mention my hopeful attitude towards the formerly annoying Rosa. Nice work dude!- The Anonymous User 23:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TAU. Spenny, I see you're still mad about me stabbing you in the back in the IRC. XD JK. Anyway, Jacob, thanks for your kind words. I tried hard to make the Jayco part good. Anyway, thanks for you guy's kind words. I'm glad you guys liked the chapter. Goldenshane 23:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Good chapter. I think my favorite part was Freddie's exchange with Hunter, early on in the chapter. It was the kind of emotion I usually like. I really, really liked Freddie. He has my favorite image that you've made. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't like that Clark was eliminated but I could care less about Freddie. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 11:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter, Shane! --'D Spenstar!' 18:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I liked it, too. I was actually surprised that Rosa went, I thought the others would turn on Peter. I also thought his list was going to be something else. I'm not sure what, but that's my usual Sprink deeper meaning senses. Anyway, good job on the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad Rosa's gone. She ticked me off, but so does her namesake. I have to say, I like the Animators' winning streak, as it keeps Hunter in the game longer!- The Anonymous User 02:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am an idiot...Hunter has been on the losing team and I knew that! I think I was referring to Jerry, and had a brain-fart...duh...- The Anonymous User 02:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It's okay TAU, we still love you. XD Goldenshane 16:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I liked the new chapter. :) Tyson was pretty funny in it. There was a scene that I relate to, but I forgot what it was since it was early on. XD I really liked the story between Kimmy and Bobby Jon. Pretty sad. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I read chapter four, and I'm going to read chapter five soon. I noticed three typos. At one point, Ulysses or Andrea said something about their strategy, but you said that Peter said it. I know he didn't say it, as he was talking about eliminating himself. Also, at one point near the end Kimmy talked, but you instead said Rosa did. And during the end with Nancy and Peter, Nancy said, "Are why did you eliminate Rosa?" Great chapter. I loved it. Interesting strategy with the players. I look forward to read chapter five... So I will, right now. BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 21:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely loved chapter five, just like I love the story. You really have a great group of characters this season. It's already a lot better then Craziness. You're getting better, my friend. :) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 22:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) TBH (To be honest) I only skimmed, but becides that, it was a good chapter! Keep up the good work :D Jason was here. 02:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jay! I guess I'm doing something right. XD Goldenshane 02:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I actually thought Alexander was going to be eliminated, but I'm really glad it was Jerry. I find Alexander to be a lot more interesting, with a lot of possible story lines. Anyway, nice job with the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sweetness! Loved the chapter, Shane! --'D Spenstar!' 20:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Read the latest! It was really good. There was a whole lot of angst and confrontations... A whole lot. Do you ever have any happy kids in your stories? XD Stephanie and Monica was interesting. Tyson was funny, as usual. Of course, I'm not a fan of superstition... Anyway, good job with the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you guys! About the anger and stuff...if you thought that was bad...you shoulda saw how Monica was originally gonna be eliminated. Hint hint, Topher incident. Anyway, about Stephanie and Monica, I really hope I did not offend anyone with Stephanie saying the labels and all. It was meant to show Steph's hypocritical nature. About the superstition, I don't either, but this is a cartoon show...plus, I figured I needed more comedy in a comedy show spoof. XD Goldenshane 16:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I really liked the latest chapter. I liked the stuff about Ulysses feeling like he's no good at challenges, especially. No huge opinion on Heidi. I wasn't a huge fan, but I didn't mind her. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I just caught myself up on the last few chapters, and I must say some pretty intense stuff went down! I will miss Jerry and Monica, but Heidi didn't do it for me. I must say, I'm shocked that Steph of all people turned out to be a homophobe! She seemed to be the accepting type but I guess not.- The Anonymous User 00:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) .*Doesn't look at spoilers* I just read chapter six. Great job on it. :) I was sad to see Jerry go... I really am sick of Alexander. As of now, I'm rooting for Zubin. Well, I'll be sure to read the other two chapters soon enough. :) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 00:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on the latest chapter, Shane. I really am starting to like the story, a whole lot. The conflict is interesting, the development is great, and... more greatness! IDK what to say about Stephanie, or Monica. All I can say is that I liked Monica more, due to Stephanie's homophobic behavior. Great job! BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 17:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I finally am catched-up with TD:TP, and I must say, you are doing an incredible job with the story. Heidi... I liked her a lot, but I won't miss her too much either. I think I'm actually starting to like Alexander. You're doing a good job at giving these characters real emotions. BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 20:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jacob! I really am trying my hardest to do a good job on this story. I do feel like it's already WAY better than Craziness ever was. About Steph and Monica, I was worried about that scene, but no one seemed to mind it so, yay! XD Goldenshane 21:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Dueling with pool noodles isn't dumb at all! I liked the challenge idea, though it reminded me of the watermelon stick duel in TDBI. I wasn't expecting Hayley to go home in this one at all, but I don't mind as she was never a character I liked that much. One last thing: Is Zubin bisexual and in denial? He claims to not be gay, and seemed genuinely attracted to Darci, but also claims to be attracted to guys. That sounds like someone who is bi to me.- The Anonymous User 00:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC)] He's not bi, the thing is, it's complicated. He is attracted to guys, but he fights the feelings. Like I said, it's complicated, don't worry, I know what I'm writing for. I'll just say this, no, he's not bi-sexual. Oh, and thanks for the compliment! Goldenshane 00:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC)